Spacemen
|FirstEP = Spacemen #1 - Airlocked and Loaded |LastEP = Spacemen #16 - Home |image = Fc,220x200,baby blue.jpg |image_pack = }} Spacemen is a series started by Sips and Sjin where they both play spacemen marooned in space. History The series begins with a Blue Spaceman and Orange Spaceman who both got sucked into space. They start to talk on how they got there, when they land on an uninhabited alien planet. Blue tries to call for help, but to his dismay they say it will be a couple of days. Blue kept calling for help when a Purple Spaceman (Duncan) came to rescue them, but for a price. Orange offered him Blue for Space Love in exchanged for a ride. Blue finally gives in to the space love as Orange grabs a camera for it, but Purple pulls off his helmet and explodes, sending his ship into space and leaving only a crate of supplies and his helmet. A little later Blue asks Orange to him fake a video of him discovering the planet. After a bit of debate he agrees. Later, Blue asks if Orange wants company. After telling him all he needs is a picture of his wife, which he shows to Blue. Blue notices with surprise that Orange's wife has Purple skin (sunburned according to Orange). Blue, confused, asks Orange "Don't you hate aliens?" to which Orange replies "Yah, can't stand them." Blue than tricks Orange into removing his helmet, revealing that he is an alien. He than says Blue should remove his too. Blue manages to make up a medical condition, that Orange isn't sure about, but Blue manages to distract him by saying there's a human on the planet. Orange then leaves to look for them, leaving Blue to call for help again telling them "If they find him without a face it's their fault." A few weeks later, Blue hasn't slept at all because he is worried that Orange will find out he's human. Finally, a ship has arrived and a Spaceman with a green suit (played by Nilesy) has come to rescue them. He takes them to his ship. Blue hastily escapes Orange; leaving Orange hurt, and Orange vaporizes Green in retaliation. Later, while Orange talks to a man in a red spacesuit (played by Lewis), Blue talks to Caroline (voiced by Hannah), a Spacewoman in a yellow spacesuit (who, after ten years, Blue hasn't remembered her name and calls her "Yellow Guy"). He is convinced by Caroline to reveal to Orange he is human the next day, but not before he leaves Caroline hurt (and hinting at some romantic feelings). The next morning, Blue wakes up to find him and Orange drifting in space to recapture the "Good Old Days". Orange then reveals that he knew all along that Blue was a human, and it didn't change the fact that he is his best friend. This heartfelt moment was cut short when escape pods are launched from the ship, and it explodes. Orange then revealed he put a bomb on the ship before ejecting Blue. After weeks of floating around and playing I-Spy (which, according to Blue, is boring because all they can see is stars), they eventually make it to a ship manned by what appears to be Servant-Bots. After having a wonderful meal, the two accidentally mistake two of the Servant-Bots, offending them into revealing they are Death-Bots that like to be servants. The two quickly escape. Later they are captured by a Space-Pirate. Blue and Orange start to talk about all the people that Orange killed. The Space-Pirate doesn't believe them, prompting Orange to show him his video diaries. The diaries reveal that Orange was kicked off his ship for an unknown incident (although it involves Spacelove and the captain's wife), Orange meeting Blue, Orange filming Blue while he sleeps, Purple exploding, and Orange blowing up the ship (due to another incident with the captain's wife). Orange then realizes he still has a bomb. Out of fear, the Space-Pirate offers to let them go. Instead, Orange and Blue kick him off the ship and fly away, leaving the Space-Pirate to start his own video diary. The Spacemen dock at a space station, and Blue makes Orange promise not to blow it up. Then all of a sudden, they're being shot at by the person manning the dock (played by Minty), who claims that the person aboard the ship captured her and made her prisoner for three space months. Blue asks Orange if he did it (and, more importantly, why he let her go), but Orange says he hasn't kidnapped someone for that long. They come to the realization that the pirate kidnapped her. They come out to show they aren't her captor. She believes them, but nevertheless arrests them for them blowing up Purple (which, thanks to Orange, is all over Spacebook). They are then sent to work in the slave mines to work off their 23 consecutive life sentences (which is because Orange was arguing with the judge). They are going to spend that time mining difficulttoobtainium. Blue decides to dig their way out when he realizes Orange won't be much help. While digging the escape tunnel, Blue finds a chunk of difficulttoobtainium. The two escape through the tunnel with their new loot and come across Caroline again. Blue (still calling her "Yellow Guy") thanks her and steals her ship. As they fly off, Caroline feebly mutters "I love you". The Spacemen crash land on a planet thanks to Orange's nonexistent landing skills. They go through a marketplace trying to find someone to buy their difficulttoobtanium. They come across a very muscular spaceman (played by Strippin), who wears a purple spacesuit. The two ask Big Purple where they can find someone to buy their difficulttoobtainium. He tells them of a place around the corner. Then he gives them a job offer: taking care of a hit. Blue asks why he can't do it because of his size. Big Purple says he doesn't because he only ever harms people who hurt his family (leading to him mentioning a brother who responded to a distress call on an uninhabited planet and never came home) and he can't fit through doors. The guys leave, but not before Orange expresses interest in the offer to Big Purple. The two spacemen meet and alien (played by Simon) who offers to buy their difficulttoobtainium. He explains how it is used to make less-than-sturdy golf clubs (which is purely to show how rich he is to waste money on stuff like that). Their chunk is authenticated and he buys it from them. Before they leave, he says "See you later Spacelords!". The spacemen plan on using the money to get themselves home, but Blue blows it all on a difficulttoobtainium golf club. Orange tells him the only way to get their money back is to take the job offer from Big Purple. Big Purple tells them to poison the drink of a spacewoman (the same spacewoman who arrested them earlier). They break into her house and poison the drink. However, it does not work because the spacewoman doesn't take her helmet off to drink it. They make a run for it. When they get back to Big Purple, they lie and say they did it, and Big Purple decides to give them a ride home. The duo arrive at Orange's house and meet his wife and girlfriend. Orange then tells Blue he can stay there, which Blue accepts believing it will not be that bad. Ninjas At an unknown point later the duo end up in a situation, where Orange ate an ambassador and stole The Quantum Time Dilation Dial. The duo try to use it to escape through time, but it ends up sending the Orange Ninja and the Burrito Bushido into the future. Orange eventually gets the dial to work, but they crash the spaceship into the client (who refused to die in till he got his revenge) who hired the Orange Ninja to kill the Burrito Bushido. Orange starts drinking the blood of the guy, while Blue believes they landed on the fabled edible planet and begins to drink the blood too. Blue then sees the client's decapitated head and tells Orange he hates him. Orange then hits the Dial again sending them into another point in time. Episode Guide Trivia *This is the first animated series made by Sips and Sjin. *Balbod animated it, and he also wrote the script, which was then looked over and minorly edited by Sips and Sjin. *The Spacemen series has made a crossover with the Ninjas series, where the Orange Spaceman uses a time machine to send the Orange Ninja and Burrito Bushido into the future. Category:Spacemen Category:Sips and Sjin Animations Category:Animation